Bleached Piece - Chapter 01
by DALEKSECOND
Summary: Please answer the poll if you've enjoyed. Any comment is appreciated - as long as they hold weight in them. Enjoy Rated M in case of blood later. No lemon. Go somewhere else if that's what you are looking for. This one is serious. There are non-serious ones.


Author's Note:

Of course I don't own One Piece, or Bleach, for that fact. I have household bleach, and if One Piece was real, then I'd be the Pirate King. Everything belongs to Oda-Sensei, and Kubo.In Bleach, Aizen did not turn bad, so Gin did not have to try and stop him. Tosen, on the other hand, wanted to do bad, so he is still, evil. The ones that control Hueco Mundo is Tosen with Barragan. Tosen is able to rule because he stole some technology from Aizen.It was quite hard to think of a plot to begin with, so I have to change something quite major in the Book: This is the point after Kuma has separated the crew. So this happens in the Timeskip itself. Some of the crew kinda die, soo... (Yes, they come back)The crew are equipped with skills and weaponry after the Timeskip. I know, I know, then why didn't they defeat Kuma? This is used so that there can be Captain fights, otherwise, it's not much fun.Thanks Bleach Wiki for reference.

So far, I have not had any experience in writing Fanfiction. I am also quite lazy so it may take me a long time to get to the next chapter. {Note to self: I may not get the first chapter finished, sigh...}

Every chapter, I will have a vote on some relatively major decision, and until I gain more than 20 votes, the next chapter will be a filler, or simply not happen.

For this chapter: Should I bring back Ace? Of course, he would keep his memory. I hate memory losing plots.

* * *

Ch01

_Robin reached out to him, and he tried to grab her, but, in a flash, she was gone. Luffy scream out 'NOOO!' and collapsed on his knees. He had just watched his crews getting obliterated by Kuma. His nakama..._

_And now Kuma's paw was landing towards Luffy's side..._

Luffy woke with a start. And screamed. A man who is muscular, lightly tan-skinned peered at him inches from his face through his a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. Upon seeing that Luffy is awake, he got up and left.

Luffy was in shock, that guy had hair that seems to be cornrowed. He also has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns.

'Was, was that thin Teach?' Luffy stuttered. 'And where am I?'

Having glanced curiously around the room, he realised two things: one, this seemed like an inn; two, he was hungry was meat. There was something in the back of his head as well, something very sad that would made him angry. But he was way too huungry...

'Niku...' He groaned. Then he smelled it, delicious meat. Suddenly, all the energy that he seemed to have lost rushed back towards him as he almost tore open the pocket door,and ran upstairs. Straight into the weird guy he saw just now. He was carrying a plate consisting of meat and the plate flew out of his hand and the meat was in the air. Luffy stretched his necked and snapped the food and the plate, all in one go. Then the dish got stuck in his throat, which was quite obvious as his neck now had a round, flat shape.

'Gomen, gomen'. Luffy apologised as he took the plate out of his throat. He was handing the plate to the man when he heard a voice.

'You can keep the plate...' And a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes opened the door from upstairs. His hair was light-blond in colour and very messy, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. Unlike the other man he just saw, this guy he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. And as Luffy noticed, this was the exact patter the sliding doors had.

* * *

'Ah. So your name is Luffy. I must apologise for Tessai's actions, for I asked him to look after you.' The man in the green and white striped bucket-hat spoke.

'Twhat's fine!' Luffy mumbled whilst he mouth was again, full of meat, by now, his stomach was unbelieveably big (while, to you readers, maybe not.) with meat. As he finished another two dozen plates of meat and ramen with lightning speed, he wiped his mouth and groaned. Then with a concentrated look on his face, his belly shrank to normal size again.

'My name is Urahara Kisuke.' The man said, whom with alarm and interest watched Luffy's ability to stretch so easily, nodded to Tessai. And Tessai clicked handcuffs onto Luffy. 'And that pair of handcuffs I just had Tessai put on you is made of Sekkiseki, a stone that is the strongest known mineral on Earth. It will drain your Reiryoku so you are temporarily disarmed. Sorry, it's just a safety measurement that we have to take'

Luffy was confused, he was beginning to wonder if this was a trap. What was this guy talking about? What is Reiryoku? And this handcuffs are definitely not made of Kairoseki, a Devil Fruit user's worst nightmare, as it drains the energy from the user, both of the Devil fruit and the user's original physical capabilities, no matter how strong it is.

'Um, so it sounds that I might be a demon? And if whatever this you have put on me doesn't work, I am free to go?' Luffy tilted his neck to one-side by 90 degrees.

'Ha, yes. But show me what you can do, first.' Urahara asked. ' And I might even get you some meat?'

'Okay.' Having been tempted with meat, and determined to prove his innocence, Luffy snapped the handcuffs off himself with Gear Third and armament hardening. To Urahara, it seemed like his wrists grow dangerously close to what seemed as popping though the constrain of the handcuffs and then muttered, '**Busoshoku: Koka**'

Of course, Urahara was overwhelmed, for he had seen neither of the techniques that Luffy has displayed, even in his years researching both before and during his time as a captain.

'Where did you say you came from, again?'


End file.
